User blog:ErnestoAM/ErnestoAM's Storage Facility
This is my storage facility where I will keep stuff until future article use. If you want to enter here, the key is located right in the lock's key slot. BEJEWELED BLITZ CHESTS Legendary Chest.png|Legendary Chest Exclusive Chest.png|Exclusive Chest Epic Chest.png|Epic Chest Awesome Chest.png|Awesome Chest Magnificent Chest.png|Magnificent Chest Grand Chest.png|Grand Chest Classic Chest.png|Classic Chest Free Chest.png|Free Chest Gem Explorers Chest.png|Gem Explorers Chest Legendary Chest (New).png|Legendary Chest (New) Epic Chest (New).png|Epic Chest (New) Awesome Chest (New).png|Awesome Chest (New) Magnificent Chest (New).png|Magnificent Chest (New) Grand Chest (New).png|Grand Chest (New) Classic Chest (New).png|Classic Chest (New) Free Chest (New).png|Free Chest (New) RESOURCES Diamond.png|Diamond Shard.png|Shard Coin (New Blitz).png|Coin Gold Bar.png|Gold Bar BOOSTS Scrambler (New Blitz).png|Scrambler Extra Time (New Blitz).png|Extra Time Mystery (New Blitz).png|Mystery Detonator (New Blitz).png|Detonator Multiplier (New Blitz).png|Multiplier Colorblast.png|Colorblast UNUSED/UPCOMING LIGHT SEEDS Light seeds are used to upgrade your boosts Rarifier.png|Rarifier BEJEWELED STARS RESOURCES BS Coin.png|Coin BS Heart.png|Heart Infinite Heart.png|Infinite Heart TILES One-layered Stone.png|Stone (1 Layer) Two-layered Stone.png|Stone (2 Layers) Three-layered Stone.png|Stone (3 Layers) EGGS Egg.png|Egg Bronze Egg.png|Bronze Egg Silver Egg.png|Silver Egg Gold Egg.png|Gold Egg SCREENSHOTS CONSTELLATIONS (Stars) WildBull Constellation.png Topaz Gem Constellation.png Storm Crow Constellation.png Starwhal Constellation.png Star Cat Constellation.png Sapphire Gem Constellation.png Ruby Gem Constellation.png RainDeer Constellation.png PhoenixPrism Constellation.png Emerald Constellation.png Diamond Gem Constellation.png BlazingSteed Constellation.png Amethyst Gem Constellation.png Amber Gem Constellation.png ISLAND PROGRESS (Stars) 1. Aim for the Stars! Island Progress.png 2. Creekhollow Downs Island Progress.png 3. Gustygale Gully Island Progress.png 4. Rockbound Mesa Island Progress.png 5. Firefly Bend Island Progress.png 6. Aeriedown Bridge Island Progress.png 7. Skyview Vista Island Progress.png 8. Bitterberg Tundra Island Progress.png 9. Sandstone Gorge Island Progress.png 10. Chillmist Vale Island Progress.png 11. Shimmering Ravine Island Progress.png 12. Glitterdust Canyon Island Progress.png 13. Sleepingrock Isle Island Progress.png 14. Tumblerun Creek Island Progress.png 15. Echowind Tower Island Progress.png 16. Eaglebreath Path Island Progress.png 17. Flickerflame Narrows Island Progress.png 18. Timelost Cliffs Island Progress.png 19. Shadowsong Refuge Island Progress.png 20. Frostpeak Crag Island Progress.png 21. Darkwood Spring Island Progress.png 22. Wintershine Hill Island Progress.png 23. Snowcapped Pass Island Progress.png 24. Mossyrock Ruins Island Progress.png 25. Timberdown Brook Island Progress.png 26. Zephyrsky Spire Island Progress.png 27. Breezygrove Heights Island Progress.png 28. Meadowlark Trail Island Progress.png 29. Blazerock Ridge Island Progress.png 30. Jewelmist Rise Island Progress.png 31. Smoldercliff Desert Island Progress.png 32. Icicle Meadows Island Progress.png 33. Coolbreeze Fields Island Progress.png 34. Sparkling Spire Island Progress.png 35. Labyrinthite Tunnels Island Progress.png 36. Rustrock Bluff Island Progress.png 37. Rogue's Reliquary Island Progress.png 38. Parched Climb Island Progress.png 39. Ancient Memories Island Progress.png 40. Memory's Echoes Island Progress.png 41. Glacier Playground Island Progress.png 42. Jungle Run Island Progress.png 43. Larry's Lair Island Progress.png 44. Terrible Temple Island Progress.png 45. Glacier Garden Island Progress.png 46. Glacier Glade Island Progress.png 47. Herringbone Henge Island Progress.png 48. Warlock's Wilderness Island Progress.png 49. Ethereal Expanse Island Progress.png 50. Scintillating Sands Island Progress.png 51. Chilly Campanile Island Progress.png 52. Gemstone Grove Island Progress.png 53. Mystical Monolith Island Progress.png 54. Endless Echoes Island Progress.png 55. Captivating Cliffs Island Progress.png 56. Pathfinder's Prairie Island Progress.png 57. Seaside Sepulchre Island Progress.png 58. Cloudy Citadel Island Progress.png 59. Fairway Fields Island Progress.png 60. Misty Meadows Island Progress.png ROCK (Stars) Blue Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Green Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Orange Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Purple Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Red Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png White Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Yellow Gem on 1-Layered Rock.png Blue Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Green Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Orange Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Purple Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Red Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png White Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Yellow Gem on 2-Layered Rock.png Blue Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Green Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Orange Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Purple Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Red Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png White Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Yellow Gem on 3-Layered Rock.png Category:Blog posts